


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十六章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十六章

**Author's Note:**

> NTR预警，NTR预警，NTR预警！说实话这顶绿帽子都不知道该扣在谁头上，真应了那句歌词”谁负谁胜出天知晓“。

第十六章 覆水难收（上）

推荐歌曲16：空城——杨坤  
满城霓虹开出荒漠  
还为你等着  
我的心快要死了  
要用什么刺激我魂魄  
这城市那么空  
这回忆那么凶  
这街道车水马龙  
我能和谁相拥

 

芙丽嘉去世后的很长一段时间里，索尔都沉浸在性欲里不能自拔——他总得有途径发泄痛苦。

在那个十年里，索尔和洛基花了很长时间才走出来，从葬礼上掉下来的眼泪，到墓碑前的释然的叹息。芙丽嘉只是去了另一个他们也都终将要去的地方，最后的最后他们总会再次相见。索尔永远记得洛基在芙丽嘉的墓碑前手心的温度，洛基还说了一句话，带着笑，含着泪。

他说了什么？

索尔记不起来。

他想救芙丽嘉，想留住亲爱的妈妈，无论付出什么代价哪怕是他自己索尔也绝没有不情愿。但没有用，上次是心脏病，这次是歹徒，他尽力了——但妈妈还是死了。

甚至索尔几乎已经成功了——但结局不可避免，索尔不可能每分每秒都待在芙丽嘉身边，或者死神连他的灵魂一起收割也说不定。

那种无力感犹如在梦中溺水，窒息是真的，恐惧是真的，但挣扎做不到，拯救也做不到。索尔留不住芙丽嘉，也抓不住洛基。

索尔每晚都跟简做爱。

是吗？跟简吗？做爱吗？

他吻过她平坦柔软的小腹，十八岁的女孩的肢体溢满了青春的气息。他抬起头轻声问：“你愿意给我生个孩子吗？”简怔了一下，随之而来的神情惊喜而温柔：“愿意，索尔，我们可以生很多孩子，你很喜欢孩子，是不是？”

“你他妈的是不是脑子坏了？”洛基瞪大翠色眼眸，缓过神来一脚踹在索尔肩上，却被索尔捉住了脚踝，洛基奋力摆脱索尔的掌控又被强行分开了双腿：“你就算操死我我也不愿意——不做了！滚！——你放开我！”

他激烈地在她身体里进出，娇小的女孩痛得哭泣，求他轻一点，温柔一点。

“你就……这么点能耐了吗，再用力点啊大狮子。”洛基咬着牙眼尾泛着粉红，努力放松身体，手指却狠狠挠着索尔精壮的背脊——这该死的混蛋弄得他痛死了。

女孩的手臂搂住他的颈子，细细喘息着道：“慢点，我不行了索尔……”

“索尔！你真他妈的棒极了！就是那里！别停！我会满足你的我保证……你太棒了！”洛基显然已经爽极了，恶魔一样的绿眼睛溢满了生理泪水，却蛮横不服输地咬着索尔的肩，留下一圈深深的牙印。

女孩软在了索尔怀里，迷迷糊糊地说：“我爱你，索尔。”

洛基瘫在床上无意识地紧紧抱着索尔好像生怕他离开，喘息了很久才缓过来。索尔放肆地将汗水蹭在洛基身上，而洛基却只是伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔索尔的耳垂，没什么过激反应——要知道洛基不喜欢与别人的肢体接触，体液就更别提了。洛基忍着腰疼腿酸爬起来披上睡袍点了支烟，靠在床头勾起唇角，满足又疲倦：“要再来一次吗，大狮子？下次我要在上面。”

“你在上面就算了。”索尔枕着洛基的小腹，正好正好的高度。索尔的角度看过去，他的情人下巴尖削，鼻梁高挺，夹着烟的手指简直像文艺复兴时期精雕细琢的艺术品。索尔当然知道洛基抽烟的时候是个什么德行——迷离慵懒得像只高贵的猫主子。

高贵。没错，就是高贵。洛基有种即使身处泥泞，也能令人觉得他只是个路遇暴雨的落难贵族的气质。

索尔忽然问：“你爱我吗，洛基？”洛基笑着吐出烟雾，清凉的薄荷味徐徐散开——“你猜呢？”索尔固执地说：“我猜爱。”——他从来不会猜别的答案。洛基又笑了，眼神中情致缠绵，捧起索尔的脸在他唇上狠狠亲了一口：“猜对有奖。”

索尔起身搂着洛基不放，两人额头与额头相贴温存了好一会儿，缠绵地交换彼此的呼吸。洛基慢慢闭上眼睛，低头又奉上一个深吻。半晌，洛基向索尔胯下瞄了一眼，毫不犹豫地翻身跨坐在他身上——索尔的手抚过洛基细腻得不像男人的大腿，分不清是爱怜还是情欲。最终索尔宠溺地揽住洛基的腰：“好吧好吧，你在上面，但别一会儿又说不想动了。”洛基撇撇嘴：“呸。”

这是洛基的报复，这一定是洛基的报复，他令索尔在离开他的每一分每一秒，都不，得，安，生。

索尔记起来了。

“我爱你，直到死亡把我们分开。”

——谁能料到分开他们的根本就不是死亡。

索尔在浴室里，抱着头，哭成傻狗。

他可能弄丢了很重要的东西。

并且再也找不回来了。

芙丽嘉说，不快乐是对生命最大的辜负。

索尔现在一点也不快乐。

本来打算洗完澡就回去睡觉的索尔改变了主意。那具身体那个人，并不是不好，但只令他感到厌倦而乏味。

真的要跟她结婚吗？生很多孩子？过一生？

究竟他妈的是谁规定男人必须跟女人在一起，人类必须繁衍生息？

索尔洗了脸，换上衣服看了看时间——凌晨一点半了。

看完时间索尔觉得这个动作没什么意义，好像两点半、三点半他就能找回理智不去干接下来的事儿了一样。

索尔拿了钥匙，下楼发动了汽车。路上他收到了简的信息：“有急事吗？”

索尔莫名地笑了笑，他能想象简找不到他的不解与惊慌，点开信息在文字框里输入又删除，小心翼翼又忐忑不安。

这才是对待一个富二代男朋友的态度——不像某些人。

就像史塔克曾经吐槽的一样“哪儿有图你的钱还这么——”。同样是这样的深夜，索尔独自开车去史塔克的派对的路上收到了夺命连环call：“你人呢？这都凌晨几点了？为什么你不在床上？什么声音？你在开车？开车接什么电话？你嫌命长啊？”

一通连珠炮下来，索尔还没说上一句话，那边啪叽挂断了。

冤，真的冤，索尔明明是不想打扰洛基的睡眠才自己出来的，谁知道洛基这么快就发现他“离家出走”了呢。刚刚停车索尔就又接到了洛基的电话：“你在哪里？干什么去了？又是史塔克？告诉史塔克如果下次不带我去他就会失去他的法律顾问！”

索尔已经很习惯洛基这种行径了，只要开趴，要么跟洛基一起去，要么跟史蒂夫一起去——洛基还是信得过史蒂夫的。

不止有一个女人半开玩笑半认真地问他：“你身后那个漂亮男人是你的情人吗？他看着我的眼神好像要扒了我的皮呢。”然而索尔回头——洛基却完全又没有在看他和他身边的女士，而正与别的什么人相谈甚欢。

索尔举了举手中的水晶杯：“就是他，我也觉得他很漂亮，我想在这一点上我们达成了共识——事实上我觉得他是全场最漂亮的人类。”洛基转过身淡淡递过来一句：“多谢夸奖。”

——也并不多看他一眼。

索尔无数次庆幸自己的篮球在最合适的时间最合适的地点撂倒了最合适的人，若不是夏日骄阳下洛基一时意乱情迷对他一见钟情，这样一个冷美人怎么才追得到？在一起之后索尔和洛基做了无数次复盘，总想要证明命中注定——但好像那的的确确是个意外。他们注定相识，却因巧合而相爱。

洛基绝不是个完美情人，他霸道善妒又任性骄傲，决不允许索尔做出任何背叛他的事来，无论精神还是肉体——洛基是有严重的情感洁癖的。

凌晨的伦敦依旧灯火通明，是洛基喜欢的样子。洛基爱声色犬马，爱漫天烟霞，也爱似锦繁华。记忆里某一次去隔壁城市出差半夜开车返程，洛基望着车窗外霓虹绚烂，轻声赞叹：“真漂亮啊。”

没有洛基亮晶晶的眼睛，霓虹再美于索尔而言也不过是荒漠而已——索尔觉得如果十分钟内见不到洛基他可能会死。

洛基被敲门声弄醒的时候挣扎着打开夜灯看了看时间——凌晨两点了。

索尔才回来？没带钥匙？

也不知道醉成什么样子了，谁送他回来的呢？罢了这么晚了不强迫他去洗澡了，不过得问清楚怎么回来的，明天要道谢——洛基脑子乱得千头万绪，连滚带爬地下了床，连鞋都没来得及穿跑去给索尔开门，揉着眼睛才清醒了一点：诶什么情况，他们不是同居男友啊好像？

看着衣衫不整头发凌乱甚至还光着一双纤细雪白的脚的洛基，索尔更疯了，拿手撑着门问：“我能在这里睡吗？”洛基也懒得再赶走他了，这么晚过来可能是跟女朋友吵架了吧——“进来吧。睡床可以，睡我不行。”未来的大律师现在还是个小小实习生，洛基可不敢晚起迟到。

索尔紧绷的身体放松下来——他本来是准备跟洛基房间里的什么人干一架的——如果洛基房间有人的话。哦不，索尔想，要不是没带枪，他可能会开枪杀人的。

洛基东倒西歪地跑回卧室——地板太凉了，凉得他的脚都疼了——结果一不小心撞在床角整个人一头栽进被子里。洛基困得手软脚软连爬起来的力气都没有，一点一点蹭到床右边钻进被窝又睡着了。

身体的记忆就是这么可怕，他们同居的十年里洛基一直睡右边，不用大脑出马，潜意识就把左边给索尔留了出来。

索尔仔细地关上门，像记忆里每一次晚归那样熟稔而亲切。记忆里这曾经是他们爱巢——没错，爱巢。他没有急着去卧室，而是趁着卧室小夜灯的光打量房间的陈设。

门厅搁着三双鞋，一双皮鞋两双运动鞋，都是洛基的。墙壁的挂钩上挂着一件黑色西装外衣，与一件墨绿色白边的运动外套。客厅干干净净一尘不染，餐桌上堆着一摞书，大概是法学方面的典籍与洛基的课本笔记论文资料。茶几上还剩几个歪倒的啤酒罐，一包抽纸却端端正正放好了。

基本上没差，只是东西更少了。洛基是男人，不喜欢诸多摆件，衣物也多以简约大气为上。这是相当合索尔胃口的一点——洛基买衣服比做爱更直奔主题，永远不纠结所谓流行而只穿经典款。跟洛基在一起之后，连史蒂夫都感叹索尔比从前穿得好看多了，而牙尖嘴利的史塔克更是评价说：“索尔终于实现了土澳平民到英伦贵族的转变。”

索尔扶着卧室的门框，看着洛基趴在床上抱着枕头沉沉睡去，被子也没有盖好。索尔捡起洛基的脚腕卷进被子里，躺在洛基身侧，手臂在他意识到之前就搂住了洛基的腰。

意识到之后索尔没动，用另一只手关掉了夜灯。

枕头，被子，床，整个房间都是洛基自己的味道，而索尔只是个入侵者。

索尔沉湎在洛基的气息里进入梦乡。

十年里的每天清晨，无论他们昨晚是以什么姿势入睡的，总会相拥着醒来，睁开眼就是情人的脸庞，因而常常忍不住给彼此很多个早安吻。洛基曾经嘲笑他们自己：“腻不腻啊？”

然而没有用，每天清晨都是如此。

马格丽，没有你我太寂寞了。

但这一次并没有，索尔醒来的时候洛基早就走了。索尔想，那应该是因为他们不再是情人了，否则洛基什么时候起得比自己早过，谁来给他做早饭呢。

留给索尔的是一张浅绿色的便签：“早饭在桌子上。作为朋友的PS：如果你不想面对女朋友的眼泪和怒火的话，最好早点回去道歉。”张扬优雅的花体英文，是洛基的笔迹没错。

索尔捏着便签苦笑——洛基是真的把他当朋友了，索尔相信如果昨晚来的是詹姆斯，洛基也会这样做。

逃避当然是没有用的，彻夜不归更是相当不理智的做法。我已经三十岁了，不需要你提醒。索尔随便洗了洗脸漱了口，拎起洛基所说的早饭——当然不可能是洛基自己做的，估计是楼下买的——出了门。

然后他把整个沉甸甸的纸袋扔到了楼下的垃圾桶里。

索尔本来想转身走掉，上车回家——却不知道该回哪里去。

没有芙丽嘉的家已经不是家了，而他和简的公寓，多待一秒都令他觉得难堪。

难堪？这究竟是种怎样不适的感觉？为什么这样陌生？为什么跟每一个女友的相处都会出现这种奇怪的感觉跟洛基却没有，哪怕到了如此尴尬的境地也没有？

坐在车里，他开始回想跟洛基的十年究竟是怎么过的。

从二十岁到三十岁，身边的人大多都在不停地换男女朋友，恋爱又单身，也有很多人闪婚闪离，总之很少有人稳定下来成个家。

但他和洛基居然坚持了整整十年。

不，索尔想，不是坚持，他们过得很快乐，甚至还没意识到，就已经在一起整整十年。在那晚分手决裂之前，他们一直像热恋的情侣那样甜蜜炽热。


End file.
